Things We Didn't Deserve
by A-Cheery-Melody
Summary: They both gave wanted to give up, they have had it with all those things they just didnt deserve. Georgecentric and some Gizzie. Twoshot. Rated T just for safety. COMPLETE
1. Izzie

**A/N: Before you begin to read this a few words... Firstly this is my first GA fic. I promised myself I would only be a reader this time but apparently I cant keep my fingers off those keys and this is the product. Anyway I'm pro-constructive critism so reaview and give it all you've got. I'll like to hear opinions for improvement. Second I am aware that this chapter is short and people hate that in stories but i hope you cant enoy it anyway. And now back to your regularly scheduled program...**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunatly I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. If i did Chyler Leigh (who will play Lexie in S4) would still be looking for a job.**

Chapter 1: Izzie

It was pretty much over now, just as Meredith had announced at the altar right before she had followed Christina out. After a while in which I remained seated, motionless, I did something I normally wouldn't be caught doing, I gave up hope. There was no way he would come now, would he?

At that moment, where it had all ended, it felt as though everyone was being drawn in their own direction, so slowly that it was only visible if you were sitting down. Don't blame me for beginning to think that life would never work out, at least I stayed. I stayed while everyone just left moments after they were dismissed, as if they had more important things to do. Maybe they did, maybe their life _was _really waiting for them outside the double doors of that church. Just because I didn't feel it, doesn't mean others don't either.

…And so after a while, I went home. Yes, just home. I found myself standing in the entrance of Meredith's empty, spacious house. I couldn't move, that seemed to be happening a lot lately, my stomach was heavy and my head was full and for some reason, beyond my knowledge, I began to cry. Right now _I_ had needs, needs that baking simply couldn't fulfill this time around. Strangely and completely instinctively I grabbed a pen and paper, plopped onto the couch and began to write:

_My Dear George,_

_Things have never really been fair, have they? Not to any of us anyway and maybe we were too busy to notice or maybe too self-absorbed, but there were quite a few thing that have happened to you that you just didn't deserve._

_For instance the way you're brothers treated you back then was something that shouldn't have happened. Or the fact that you fell for a girl who wasn't interested, and was well… taken, you didn't deserve that either. Or being called 007 your very first day on the job. I guess you didn't deserve being sent on all those tampon runs against your will either (although I found it somewhat amusing at the time). Catching syph from Olivia, or should I say Alex you certainly didn't deserve. And all that had happened with your dad… well it shouldn't have._

_Most of all I believe that you didn't deserve a so-called best friend who acts like I do. One who fights with your wife and can't control herself in front of you. I wont deny, I felt I was right at the time but now I know that as George's real friend, I'm willing accept anything and everything that makes you happy._

_I would like to say that I truly am sorry. Sorry that I failed to be there as the friend I claimed I was, especially since you we're always there for me._

_There is just one thing…one thing that I cannot ignore and I will say it again. I love you. I love you so much George. I love the you that is so caring and fun t be around and I miss my best friend. Do with this as you wish, as long as you do what makes you happy._

_Hope can forgive me_

_Love always,_

_Izzie_

As I dotted the 'i', I had a strange feeling of satisfaction come over me, and that, that just left me confused. Who was I kidding anyway? This wouldn't reach George, at least not this George and as impulsively as a grabbed the paper in the first place, I crumpled it up and tossed it away. But before I could leave the room a turned right back around and retrieved it.

Maybe?

**A/N: If you liked and/or have any questions/comments/tips press the little square go button and review. fyi - reviews make me happy!**


	2. George

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they make me very happy and urge me not to desert yet another story. So here I bring you... part 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GA. Simple as that.**

Chapter 2: George

_The next day…_

I knew I probably had a million other things I could be doing right now; coming home to see my wife, drinking, fantasizing about ways I'd be able to take a retest, or having a drink, getting in touch with Mercy West, maybe going to Joe's for a drink? But the only place my feet could bring me this morning was the locker room of Seattle Grace, they were programmed like that so I didn't resist. I sat there… for an hour, two hours? Maybe more.

It was quiet for the most part, not a lot of people on call, but that didn't make it any easier to think. A few interns walked in and out as the day went on, but I firmly refused to make eye-contact. They may have even talked, perhaps to me, but I wouldn't know, I didn't listen.

My head began to hurt. Miraculously, I was able to pull my useless self off the floor. I stood up, but I couldn't really feel that either. I was facing my locker. I might as well finish empting it out since there was no possible way I would stay here any longer; just as there was no possible way that things would go back to being how the used to be.

I opened the locker and at once dozens of my possessions flooded out and hit the floor. I guess they were eager to leave too.

I sighed and I went to picking them up; a stethoscope, a bag of chips, a picture of my family back home, a new tie that Callie had bought me (oops that shouldn't still be there)… and a crumpled piece of paper?

My first thoughts when I saw it were: _Oh shit! God, those must be the notes that I lost about a patient a few weeks ago (Bailey almost killed me that time). No wonder I'm not meant to be a surgeon._

I put the rest of the things away in a box and curiously picked up the piece of paper that was laying face down on the floor. I turned it over. _These aren't my notes, this is a letter._

I began to read it.

My eyes hovered over the last word of that letter. "Izzie" I whispered under my breath. Her handwriting was so smooth and bubbly; it seemed as if the letter was smiling at me. I smiled back

The paper was no longer still. I looked down. My hands became extremely sweaty and they shook uncontrollably. My head was aching, no, throbbing and it was almost as if I could _feel_ the adrenaline kick in.

I scrambled frantically through my locker for a simple pen and a clean piece of paper. As soon as I found some I sat down, scrunched my forehead to suppress the pain and began to write:

_Izzie,_

_You're my best friend, you always were and I don't doubt that you always will be. I just… I don't know. Things that were always so clear to me are just not and the only thing I really do know at this point is that things will never be the same as were._

_Callie… she's not all she's cracked up to be. Maybe you didn't deserve to be shut out, maybe I should have listened. Maybe I was being the bad friend. My marriage isn't working out is it? I guess it's not since I always find myself thinking about you in the end. Don't be sorry though. I don't regret even one second I spent thinking about you._

_I love you. Yes I think I'm in love. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with my roommate. I'm in love with the beautiful blonde surgeon I see walking down the hospital halls first thing Monday morning. I am in love with Isobel Stevens…which is why I can't just lie to you._

_I didn't really pass the intern exam, I failed it. I wish I would have just told you that before because I've always felt like you were the one I could come to about these things. You would listen and you would know what's next. But I didn't. I didn't tell you. I want to and so I'm telling you now._

_Our friendship has been tested many times and it's barely making it out alive and more than anything, I want you to stay my best friend. That is why I have to leave. I think I'm going to go travel. I want to see the world I want to find myself. I want to be proud of who I am._

_Please don't wait for me to return. You deserve something more. As a friend please do me this favor and find yourself a true prince charming. Carry on with your life and don't look back. Trust me, you will be something great! Even though you already are pretty wonderful._

_I think I'm rambling._

_Sincerely yours,_

_George O'Malley_

I held the letter at a distance. It looked like a bunch of squiggles. I doubt Izzie will be able to even read this. Maybe I was just being stupid. I wanted to throw the letter away.

No! I had to be brave. I couldn't stay here and pretend that my life is perfect and that I'm going to be a successful doctor one day and the beautiful girl of my dreams would just knock on my door and we'd live happily ever after. That just wouldn't happen for me anymore. This isn't me. What is?

Once the rest of my stuff was packed up and the locker had no trace of me ever being there in the first place, I stepped out of the hospital for the last time and made my way home. There was only one stop I had to make on the way…

Meredith's house had always been big but today it seemed giant and overpowering. I looked over at the mail box. The side of it read:

_Grey_

_Stevens_

And the dark letters which used to say _O'Malley_ now said, _Karev_

It hurt a little but I pushed myself to move on.

The letter to Izzie was folded in my hand. I couldn't bring myself to place it in the mail box. This was too personal. The steps I took to the front door were slow ones. It may have taken a few minutes of struggle but in the end I managed to shove it under the door.

If I would have known at the time that Izzie was sitting right behind that very door trying to piece together her life as well, I would have come in and sat down right next to her. But now that ship has sailed.

_fin_

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. punch in a review!**


End file.
